warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Repanse de Lyonesse
Repanse de Lyonesse was a famous Bretonnian Paladin, later becoming a Bretonnian Lord and Duchess of Lyonesse. She was known as the "Damoiselle de Guerre", '''leading an elite army known as the Chevaliers de Lyonesse. History Repanse was born in '''1990 IC and grew up as a humble and devoutly religious shepherdess in Lyonesse. In 2007 IC, a Chaos horde invaded, besieged the city of Couronne and slew King Louis the Brave as he fought in its defence. Chaos raiders soon spread out across the land, burning and destroying. Everywhere knights were hacked down as they defied impossible odds. At this dark moment, amid the smoking ruins of her own village, Repanse saw the Lady of the Lake. The Lady appeared to speak, telling her to rid the land of these invading forces. Inspired by her vision, Repanse donned armour that she found on a slain knight and grabbed the reins of a terrified warhorse which was running loose. She broke open the reliquary of the village Grail Chapel and took up the ancient sword she found within it. Snatching a tapestry with the Fleur de Lys from the wall to use as a banner, she fastened it to a lance and rode forth to rally the disheartened knights of Lyonesse. When the retreating knights saw a mere damsel bravely setting off to do battle with the mighty warriors of Chaos, and one who was undoubtedly favoured by the Lady of the Lake, they were shamed and felt honour bound to follow her to death or glory. While the ramparts of Couronne were cracking under the impact of the battering rams of the Chaos Lord, Kharan the Blighted, word was brought of a new Bretonnian army approaching fast and trampling beneath their hooves any foe in their path. As the great doors were about to give way, the banner of the dreaded Damoiselle appeared leading a great host of Knights arrayed in a single lancehead formation. They cleft their way through the Chaos ranks shattering the Chaos Army until Repanse was face to face with the Chaos Lord himself. When he raised his great sword above his grimacing visage he was momentarily dazzled by Repanse's radiant aura, and she beheaded him with a single sword stroke. Couronne was saved and the remnants of the enemy were pursued to the sea and justly put to death. In gratitude, King Louis the Young bestowed upon Repanse not only all the honours of knighthood but also the Dukedom of Lyonesse. Wargear and Abilities Repanse was a skilled warrior, blessed with a halo of light that inspired her allies and blinded her enemies. She was known for killing a Chaos Lord with one stroke of her sword, decapitating the massive warrior as he stood dazzled in her presence. * The Sword of Lyonesse was a mighty relic warblade - the sword of a devout and honourable knight of olden times. Led to the sword by the Lady herself, Repanse found it in a mystical Grail Chapel, she had been guided well for the sword had great power over enemy magic. * The Fleur de Lys Banner was a powerful artefact, taken from the same chapel as the Sword of Lyonesse. Draped around her mighty lance it could redirect an enemys spell back at them, obliterating any who tried to stop the Lyonesse. * The ''Halo of Maidenly Wrath ''was a powerful blessing - The power of the Lady of the Lake shone from Repanse like a halo. Her sword and armour glowed with the brilliant light of divine retribution. Her eyes shone with terrible judgement and her voice cried forth damnation upon her enemies. Trivia * Her backstory, as well as her characteristics, are largely inspired by the French heroine, Joan of Arc. Like Joan, she was a peasant girl who had divine encounters, acquired weapons and armor, and led armies to victory, being awarded with noble status in the process. Sources * : Warhammer Armies: Bretonnia (5th Edition) * : Warhammer: Rulebook (8th Edition) - The Years of Conflict * : Warhammer Armies: Warriors of Chaos (8th edition) Category:Bretonnian Dukes Category:Cult of the Lady Category:Lyonesse Category:L Category:R